Big Peluche: Fallen Stars
Big Peluche: Fallen Stars, also known as Big Peluche 9 and Big Peluche: Poopy Players 2, is the up coming season of Big Peluche. Just like Poopy Players, this season will have returning houseguests with a bad game record fight for redemption. Twists * Smaller Cast: '''Just like Poopy Players, this seasons cast diminished to just 12 houseguests * '''All-Returning Cast: This season will have 12 veterans fight for redemption and for a chance to shine like many other popular houseguest. * Speed Week: One whole week of Big Peluche occured during the premiere night, including HOH, nominees, veto, and an eviction. * Big Peluche Powerball: A vase appeared in the house, filled with pieces of paper. The pieces of paper contained twists from the houseguests past seasons, as well as rewards and one huge advantage and one big punishment. Each week one or two(depending on the paper chosen) slips of paper may be drawn when the ”Powerball“ alarm sounds. When a houseguest draws from the vase, they are ineligible until two weeks have passed. **'Golden HOH:' From season 7, the houseguest evicted at the end of the week, will have to compete a challenge to return to the game. If completed, the houseguest will not only return to the game, they will become HOH and have the power to nominate 3 houseguests instead of 2. Garfield was evicted week one and completed the challenge returning to the house. **'Black Hole:' The houseguest who draws this punishment will become a third nominee for the next three weeks. If they win the HOH competition, they become safe for that week. If they are to be vetoed, no replacement will be chosen in their place. **'$5,000: '''From the powerball, Icy won $5,000. **'Rich Vs. Poor:' From season 8, the House was divided into two during the second week. The HOH and their side of the house would be safe for the week. The members of each half were chosen by random draw. Due to there being 11 houseguests at the time of the twist , the houseguest left out would become immune for the week. **'Peluchelandia‘s Nominee:' Peluchelandia would vote what was going to be originally a third nominee, but because of the '''Golden HOH '''twist, they chose a fourth nominee. **'Diamond Power of Veto:' During week 3, a diamond Power of Veto was in play instead of a regular one. The winner of this veto would have the power to name their own replacement if used. **'Power Trip:' The houseguest who draws this advantage, earns immunity until the final 6. **'Pre-Jury Comeback: 'Week 3’s eviction was canceled and the three pre-jurors came back to battle their way back into the house **'Instant Eviction: 'Week 5 was an instant eviction, where there was no POV meaning the HOH’s nominees were the final nominees **'Battle of the Nots:'From season 2, during week 6, the have-nots competed in a second competition where the loser became a third nominee. If the veto is used on the have-not nominee, the HOH would choose another have-not nominee. **'HOH Steal'''From season 7, during week 6, the runner-up of the HOH competition could steal the HOH from the HOH winner. ** * '''Random Week: '''Week 5 took place as a random week, like season 8. I’m this version, the nominees and the usage of the POV were also random. Houseguests Game History Category:Seasons